The Little Wolfie
by Captains Girl
Summary: This is a OC hans gunsche fanfiction i hope you enjoy
1. Chapter 1

A young girl lay in the grass her long hair spread all around she was watching the clouds float by her wolf like ears twitching under her hat she was half werewolf and loved dearly by her grandfather she called him Wally, Wally worked as a sort of butler, nurse maid, and arms maker at the hellsing organization for a sir Integra fairbrook wingates hellsing whom she calls 'Tegra, 'Tegra has a pet vampire who ever since she could remember has been like an uncle to her she calls him uncle alu but his name is alucard he recently turned someone into a vampire her name is seras Victoria or serry the older woman has become like an older sister to the young girl there has also been a group of men hired on called the wild geese their leader captain pip Bernadotte has taken a liking to the girl though he hates it when she calls him pippy. The girl known to everyone at the mansion as Ka' is energetic and fun loving has recently been acting a bit strange she was coming of age right at mating season was approaching which made her keenly aware of the scent of a male wolf approaching London unknown to her who he was she tried many times to track the scent but failed every time Wally told her not to look for him but she couldn't help it her instincts told her to one moon lit night she found him in an open field his scent was sweet but she was scared she didn't know what he might do. Her scent began to heat up she heard a low growl she yelped and suddenly he was right in front of her a faint red glow in his eyes she stood there looking up at him scared as he pulled her close she closed her eyes tight when she felt a hardened mass against her stomach she looked curiously when he laughed "wh..whats so f..funny?" she managed to stutter out he gave no answer making her slightly angry he leaned down and licked her cheek before lifting her up over his shoulder and taking off toward a zeppelin, back at the mansion Walter was looking for his granddaughter "captain Bernadotte have you seen Ka' she left late last night for an evening walk and hasn't come home" the French man with the long braid exhaled a puff of smoke before he spoke "sorry Walter I haven't seen the little wolf since yesterday" this caused the elderly man to worry even more he hurried along to Integra's office to let her know Ka' was missing he had hoped she would stop chasing that scent but now he knew that she hadn't when he reached integras office he heard the deep male voice of his friend alucard "they are close my master" he cautiously opened the door "sir Integra sorry to interrupt but Ka' is missing" Integra jumped up "she's what" "missing ma'am I believe it has something to do with that scent she was smelling" Integra just sighed "this is just great we have a huge fight coming up and now one of my best fighters is missing could this get any worse" as if on cue alucard chimed in "if by worse you mean the man she was smelling was a werewolf who works for millennium then yes it can" " what why didn't you say something sooner or stop her" Walter asked franticly " she would have still gone" soon the battle over London began Ka' was handcuffed to a large bed her clothes barely covering her as she struggled to get free the man who had put her there had left she was alone scared pissed and frantic "LET ME GO!" she screamed out after a moment of silence she began struggling again soon getting free she grabbed a near by shirt to cover herself better and took off she ran straight into a what felt like a wall and landed on the floor looking up she saw the man she came to call captain for it was all she could figure out about him "ow what the.." she was cut off by Wally hugging her tight


	2. Chapter 2

"Ka' you're alright" then in a split second his voice became very stern "Karen Alice Dornez don't you ever go out late again" she nodded in shock that Wally was there "w…wally" "yes" "c..can we go home now" "not now there are things to be done now stay with the captain here and I will be back" she looked at him horrified "what but he.." she was cut off this time by a large hand over her mouth to silence her "no buts Ka'" with that Wally was gone and Ka' bit down as hard as she could on the hand over her mouth hoping he would pull away only instead to have him sink his fangs into her soft neck she cried out in pain releasing her grip on his hand she knew why he had done that because when she was little her father used to do that to assert dominance she always listened but this time she wasn't going to submit so easily but before she could react she was hanging from the ceiling with a warmth against her chest she looked down to see the silver haired man licking what was exposed of her breasts "n..no d..don't" she whimpered out as he began to tear the shirt away to gain better access she whimpered and moaned at each pass of his tongue he stopped momentarily when a strong woman's voice called out "get your hands off her you filthy mutt" he growled and walked away leaving Ka' hanging there most of her chest exposed she didn't know what was going on but she saw 'Tegra take off down the hall leaving her with her capture and Seras "Serry help" she called out "I'm working on it" Seras charged forward and was met with a kick sending her flying back "Serry are you ok?" as the vampire got up the wolf went back to his oral assault on the young girls chest after a few minutes of attacks Ka' figured something out "Serry wait I think I know what to do" "What can you do from up there" with that Ka' slipped out of the cuffs once again "just let me try something ok" "alright just don't get hurt" the girl walked cautiously toward the large wolf who had basically been playing ping pong with seras and the wall she nuzzled his chest and slid her hand down his stomach as she swallowed hard a large gloved hand cupped her cheek gently guiding it up into a wet kiss she jumped some causing her hand to slip into loose pants that covered a large bulge gasping as her hand slowly came into contact with the warm throbbing member the wolf took advantage of this and slipped his tongue into her mouth she was scared not really knowing what to do now the wolf trust into her hand growling softly into the kiss with pleasure she wrapped her hand around him and began working it up and down along the warm flesh soon he was thrusting into her hand deepening the kiss as he released himself on her hand when they parted she started to lick her hand clean "its ok now Serry" Seras looked at the girl in shock "are you going to be a good boy now" she asked the wolf as he finished licking his seed from her hand he nodded and nuzzled her neck "good now come on we need to help 'Tegra" seras snapped out of her shocked state and nodded "y..yes we do" the three took off in the direction Integra left in and stopped at a door "I've got a plan Wolfe you and me go in first so the fat bastard thinks he's winning then serry you come in and we open up a can of whoop ass on him" the wolf nodded in agreement "sounds good to me sis let's do it" "alright captain are you up for it" she asked the so called dog of millennium he leaned in close and licked at her neck she giggled "I'll take that as a yes" the pair entered the room and the major grinned "ah captain I see you've defeated the young vampire" the captain nodded Integra stiffed up as the wolf walked past her toward the major with Ka' right behind him when they reached the major he pulled the round man from his chair growling seras burst into the room and shot the doctor Integra looked at her in surprise as the wolf slit the majors throat "s..seras ..your alive" "yes sir Integra it was Ka's plan" " so the wolf is.." "yes I believe so" Ka' ran up to 'Tegra pulling the captain behind her and in her most innocent voice she could muster "'Tegra can I keep him?" the older woman sighed "most girls ask to keep injured animals Ka' has to ask to keep a fully grown werewolf who has already tried to mount her and works for the enemy" Ka' put on her puppy face un aware the man behind her was getting closer and closer to mounting her with each little thing she did "pwease 'Tegra"


End file.
